1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the intermediate storage of facsimile data of Groups 2 and 3, whereby facsimile data signal trains are transmitted from an originating station of Group 2 or Group 3 by way of an intermediate station to a designation station of Group 2 or Group 3, whereby the scan line frequency of the facsimile data of signal trains of the second group amounts to n lines/second, whereby m picture elements/line of the originals to have their information content transmitted by facsimile data signal trains of the Group 3 are scanned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Facsimile apparatus of Group 2 and Group 3 are already well known in the art, whereby apparatus of the Group 3 can also realize functions of the apparatus of the Group 2. Apparatus of the Group 3 allow, on the one hand, the graphic reproduction of facsimile data signal trains of Group 2; on the other hand, they convert originals to be transmitted to apparatus of Group 2 into data signal trains of Group 2 (cf. Puhze, Schnelles Digitalkopieren mit dem Fernkopierer HF2060, Telcom Report 4 (1981) No. 5, pp. 385-391). An intermediate storage of Group 2 or Group 3 is only possible via the circuitous route of graphic reproduction of the data and of later reconversion of the graphic original into data signal trains.